cirquemystiqueroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Tulio
< - - Back to Characters Tulio is played by the host, angelofmusic1992. His ideal LA would be Aidan Turner. Biography Tulio's had it rough. He was the only child of a poor woman and her abusive husband, who was also a thief. Tulio learned how to steal from his father, but on one stealing escapade, they got caught. Tulio managed to escape, but his father was captured and setenced to a life sentence in jail. Shortly after that, his mother died. He was sent to an orphanage soon after that. When asked, he would say that both of his parents died, ashamed to have a father who was in jail. But, he then met Miguel. Often the targets of bullies, the two boys decided to stick together, and soon became the best of friends. Eventually, they ran away from the orphanage and became thieves and conmen. But, things go wrong when they decide to steal from Facilier. He catches them and is about to turn to the two men over to the police. But, instead, he offers them a deal. If they join his circus, he won't throw them in jail. Miguel and Tulio agree, not wanting to spend their days in a dingy cell. It is then that Facilier reveals his powers, and what the circus really is. Of course, Tulio and Miguel are freaked out at first, but they soon get used to it. They perform as clowns in the show. Tulio is actually starting to like the place. Personality The more serious of the two, Tulio feels as though it's hard for people to understand him, except Miguel and Saya. He is a loyal friend though, so if you mess with them, Tulio will definetely come after you. He's a little awkward around pretty girls though. He finds it hard for him to trust people. Unlike Miguel, he hasn't put his past entirely behind him. His father continues to haunt his dreams, always turning them into nightmares. Curse/Powers When Tulio heard about a witch that lived near the circus, his need to steal got the best of him and he decided to steal from the witch. However, when he snuck into her castle, he soon found Miguel there, his friend having decided to follow him. The two started arguing before the witch finally came in, seeing that Tulio was stealing from her. Tulio and Miguel made a run for it, but the witch still managed to cast a spell on Tulio, cursing him to be sick forever until he learned not to steal. Slowly, as time wears on, Tulio has gotten sicker and sicker, which includes headaches, stomachaches, dizziness, fevers, aching muscles, etc. Luckily, Esme found him and brought him to Facilier, who gave him a shot to prevent the curse from getting any worse and to dull the pain for a time. It doesn't get rid of the curse entirely however, so Esme plans to learn how to make the potion, then inject Tulio with it once a day so he can still go about his days as normally as possible. Slowly though, Tulio learned to put his thieving ways behind him, thanks to his friends and his true love, Saya. The final act that removed the curse was when he pushed Esme out of the way of Thrax's claw, getting himself stabbed instead of her. The curse was lifted, but before it was truly gone, Esme's healing spell took the curse and flipped it on itself. So, instead of making himself sick, Tulio could heal others as well. Tulio still feels a little baffled by these powers, never having something like this happen to him. He takes them seriously though, and is determined to find out as much as he can about them. So far, he can only heal cuts and scrapes. Role in the Cirque Clown Relations Miguel Miguel is Tulio's best friend and knows that he can trust him, no matter what. He'll do anything for him and always tries to keep him out of trouble, especially when he happens to flirt with ladies who have jealous boyfriends. He knows that Miguel is trying to help him with his growing kleptomania, but more often than not, the two end up yelling at each other. It is only their strong friendship that keeps them from giving up on each other. Despite how much things have changed, the two still have a firm friendship and know they can depend on the other when things go awry. Esmeralda Tulio used to see Esme as a nice girl and laughed more than once when she turned down Miguel's flirting. But he's gotten closer to her when she approached him during the Christmas party and expressed her concern about him. They became even closer when she brought him to Facilier when he became so sick that he could barely stay conscious. Esme offered to make the potion that would keep his curse at bay and he was touched that she would do that for him. He considers her a close friend now since she's shown him such kindness. Facilier Tulio used to be scared to death of the ringmaster, particullarly because he and Miguel had try to steal from the guy. He avoided Facilier at first, but when Esme brought him to see him because of his curse, he realized that he would have to trust him if he wanted to get better. He's still surprised that the ringmaster gave him the injection on the first place. He's grateful to him for that and figures maybe he's not such a bad guy after all. Saya Saya and Tulio, despite only knowing each other for a short time, have become surprisingly close. When they first met, there was awkwardness between them, both of them being shy and all. When Saya turned into her monster form however, instead of running away, Tulio stayed with her. He's normally freaked out easily by supernatural things, but he sympathized with Saya, seeing how she hated the monster inside her like he hated the theif inside him. The two bonded after that, and their favorite thing to do is dance together, despite Tulio being not that good. The two have shared a lot about each other, things they normally wouldn't tell anybody else. Saya has confessed of killing her family and Tulio has told her about his curse. Saya has even showed Tulio a special place in the forest that's like her safe haven. Saya confessed her love first, altough Tulio was frightened of being in any kind of relationship and was unsure of his feelings. A series of events finally brought them together officially. Tulio ending up stealing someone's money and was yelled at by Esme, Miguel, and Meg. He went into the nearby town to get some quiet, but instead, ran into Saya. The two had a tense conversation before Saya lost control and drank Tulio's blood. She nearly left him for dead, but soon regained her senses and brought him back to the circus. She fell unconscious afterwards and was asleep for many days. Tulio felt guilty the whole time, thinking that it was his fault. When Saya woke up, he was overjoyed. But Saya slapped him and told him to stay away from her. Tulio thought that she was mad at him for stealing and being selfish, but she was pretending to hate him so that she wouldn't drink his blood again. But, the two could only be apart for a few days before they reconciled. Tulio has told Saya that he loves her and that he will do anything to help her. He is determined to keep her happy, even willing to let her drink his blood if it will help her feel less pain. He will do anything for her and will defend her with his life. He has even helped Saya raise her child, Cody, even though he technically wasn't the father. However, things have become strained since Tulio tried to propose to her. That was when Saya revealed that she was still technically married to Cody's father, and therefore, couldn't marry Tulio. Tulio vowed to find a way to annull her vows so he can marry her, despite feeling like she's betrayed him for not trusting him. Saya unexpectedly left for a couple of months to take care of the whole thing, leaving Tulio feeling very worried about her. When she finally returned, he was overjoyed to see her of course, but he has the feeling that their relationship isn't what it used to be and is now wary of what happened to Saya while she was away. Saya soon left again to take care of her vampire clan, but has returned again. Tulio soon learned that D'eon is her son, thus making him Cody's step-brother, but he's not a huge fan of the guy since he did try to kill his wife and has accused him of not caring about Cody. However, Tulio's relationship with Saya is still strong, and he's even willing to have a kid with her. Aidan Tulio came across Aidan, and his cat Pangur Ban, once the circus moved to Ireland. He was excited to see that the old man was a healer like himself, and he managed to get Aidan to teach him how to use his powers. Tulio trusts him, despite Saya's doubts about him. He has learned that Aidan belonged to an ancient group of healers who cure sicknesses with their powers. They also made special books that could also heal people. They learned his technique from a group of fairies that lived nearby. But, enemies of the healers, known as the Dark Ones, attacked their island one day, slaughtering everyone in their path. The fairies were helpless against them and were told to fled. Aidan was the only healer who got out alive. Even his adoptive son, Brendon, got killed. Aisling volunteered to stay with him so she could protect him. However, the three got into a scrape with the Dark Ones once again, and Tulio, Aisling, and Miguel had to rescue Aidan. Tulio managed to summon the spirit of Katara, the creator of the healers, and she wiped the Dark Ones out. Since then, Tulio and Aidan are very close, with Tulio looking up to the old man as a father figure. Cody Cody is the son of Saya and another vampire she used to be in love with. Despite his doubts about whether he would be a good father or not, Tulio vowed to help her raise the child. Unfortunetly, when Cody was born, he was born in a coma-like state. Saya ran off with him to the nearby forest and asked the forest spirit to help her son. Cody was saved, but in the process, he went from a baby to a young kid, and gained the ability to turn into a full-grown deer. Tulio had a hard time grasping with these sudden changes because he felt that he was too different from Cody to raise him right. He did love his son, but he still felt doubts about whether he would do a good job or not. But after some reassurance from other people, he accepted his role as a father and now is determined to be there for Cody. He is very close to his son already and is willing to do anything he can to make sure he's raised properly. However, the two have been drifting apart ever since Saya's disappearnce. Cody has become more and more involved with Amshell's teachings, and while Tulio has tried to put faith in the forest spirit, he worries that Amshell is taking his place as Cody's father. This makes him think that he's a failure and no better than his own father was. Tulio is desperate to stay in Cody's life, making the boy lash out at him on multiple occassions. Cody soon left to live in the forest completely, devastating Tulio since how his wife and son were gone. But D'eon soon informed him that he has found Cody, and that he wanted to bring him back to the circus. However, Cody soon showed up of his own accord, and for a moment, it looked like he and Tulio were going to make up. But Tulio soon found out that Cody would die and become part of the forest. He was determined not to let his son go, so he went to Jane for help. Together, the two of them, and Esmeralda, have a plan to save Cody. Through a series of events, Cody was able to give up his guardian of the forest powers, so that he could live and his daughters could become the new guardians of the forest. Cody and Tulio are now on good terms again, with Cody going so far as to dye his hair black so he looked a little more like Tulio and Saya. Aisling Aisling is a little fairy that has lived with Aidan and Pangur Ban. However, she has waited in the forest for the right moment to introduce herself to Tulio. In fact, she was the one who helped Pangur Ban lead Tulio to Aidan in the first place. Tulio was a little wary of her at first since she seemed kind of sporadic and moved very quickly, but he has grown to like her. Despite her young appearance, she seems very wise in the ways of the forest, so Tulio has wondered how old she actually is. D'eon Tulio has love-hate relationship with D'eon. He met him at the circus and was surprised to find out that he's actually Saya's son. But he's from a different father than Cody's, making the two step-brothers. Tulio was at first very enthusiastic to meet him, mainly because he said he could help get Cody back. But now he's not a huge fan of him since he did try to kill Saya. Also, on more than one occassion, D'eon has openly accused Tulio of not caring about Cody, which Tulio always gets mad about. The only reason he tolerates him is because he cares about Cody as well, and Tulio can't fault him for that. Jane Tulio has only met Jane once, but he does care for the girl a great deal. So much of her reminds him of Saya, and because of that, he was able to understand her almost immediately. He hopes that with her help, they can save Cody. Introduction thumb|450px|left Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Clown